object_forces_maniafandomcom-20200214-history
Ruben Flores
Ruben Flores is a youtuber who's a member of the OSC and has made 3 shows, but technically 2, since one of them was just an evolution of the first one. His shows are Object Forces, as you can tell, you're on the wiki of that show, which used to be Object Mania, and BFTS. Beggining Era (January 26-July 29 2016) Despite starting in Christmas of 2015, he didn't start uploading until 32 days later, for what we know. His first video was a gameplay of Pac-Man on Mobile. The video didn't gain much attention, his next video was uploaded later the same day, his list of the top 5 best and worst characters from the SuperMarioLogan series, which had a major view spike, his let's play of Pac-Man has 380 views currently, but the list has 1.511K views but the video was unporffesional and thus resulted in more dislikes. His first "shitpost" video was Wrecking Ball by LMAOOO where he posted a vine. His first reaction video followed soon, a rection to Shadow The Chocolate Salesman Hedgehog by YouTube channel AnimeBroMii. He, soon after, established The Toy Adventure franchise, videos where he films his plushies acting weird, influenced by his then idol SuperMarioLogan. His next few videos were Vine compilations, Toy Adventure's, lets plays and shitposts. He also made some collection videos. He also made some rants using clip from NostalgiaCritic. The rest of his video for a while followed this pattern. It wasn't until the 30th of July that his content made a huge change Object Mania Era (July 30th-August 2nd 2016, 4th, 5th, 8th, 19th of August 2016) From July to August Ruben would go on to create the Object Mania series, a short lived Object SHow with 14 contestants copeting for 1M dollars. In between the episodes and the intros were the videos simillar to the ones before Object Mania spliced in. Object Mania was started with Ruben revealing an intro for the series, a few days later the series began, with only Ruben and Daniel Rapitis working on it. The last episode was the 3rd one and the series was quickly forgotten. Mainstream Era '(August 20th-September 24th 2016) This era was fairly unneventfull, with Ruben going back to the usual videos. It wasn't until his rant on Daniel Rapitis that drama started. '''Pre-BFTS Crew Era '(September 25th-December 29th 2016) On the 25th of September Ruben released a rant on Daniel Rapitis, which inevitabely caused drama, the timeline of events is unclear and it's unknown what made the drama so big in Ruben's friend group, but it was layed to rest pretty soon and was forgotten. For almost the rest of the year Ruben uploaded videos of the same kin as the previous era. It wasn't until the almost end of the year when we finally got to see the faith of the forgotten Object Mania. Ruben was asking if the series should get a reboot or be canceled. The next era shows the results. This era also began the YA and clickbait memes. '''IHE Parody Era (November 1st 2016-October 9th 2017) Apparently, he was an IHE Parody back then, he was I Hate Yellow. Alex Bord and Leo Friends were at the same community, and that wasn't a good experience. Jack and Savien were the biggest cyber bullies at that time, and they still are today. He made an intro for Super Smash Bros: IHE Parody Edition, that was including the other IHE Parodies at the time. Something weird happened at June 3rd 2017, I Hate Yellow, I Eat Green, I Toast Everything and I Joke About Everything were at the jail. They escaped from jail at August 29th 2017, trying to save I Poorly Draw Everything. It was unknown if he was saved, because I Hate Yellow quitted the IHE Parody Communty because the meme died quickly. He came back at August 19th 2018 "sarcasticly", made 3 videos, and left immediatly. '"Claim To Fame" Era '(December 30th 2016-March 19th 2018) This is the most eventfull part of Ruben's young YouTube career. The big new beggining is the video he released about the intro for the Object Mania Reboot, thet never came to be and was quietly cancelled. He also said he'd review the video The Bake Sale by SuperMarioLogan, that wasn't made. The next big thing to happen was a short video about youtuber PinkSpongebob35, that eventually sparked drama. He mostly made shitposts, but it was also the beggining of his friendship with YouTuber IMJUSTTHERE who was at first not very liked by Ruben, do to his obsession with Object Mania, but as Ruben started streaming frequently, Object Mania became a meme and IMJUSTTHERE was part of Ruben's "friend group" alongside users such as Leo Friends, SuperHapMan 15, who has partially quit the community but continued his friendship, Oswald, Lordy and many more. During a stream where Ruben was talking about Object Mania a viewer jokingly said Object Forces, since Sonic Mania also existed, and was followed by Sonic Forces, so Ruben thought about the idea and made Object Forces into a reality, ending this era and beggining a new one, since on March 16th Ruben uploaded an audition video so that people could choose characters to play. 'The Penultimate Era '(March 20th-June 25th 2018) A few shitposts later, Ruben posted a preview of Object Forces Episode 1, which is still in production, but will most likely be changed. He also posted an April fools video disguised as the pilot episode. Sandwiched in beteween the shitposts and livestreams was a video about the user Animation Earth, who was infamous for stealing ideas. The video was mostly just a joke. In the middle of Juna was a sudden and silent start to Ruben's biggest series yet, after already cancelling Object Mania and Toy Adventures, plus Yellow And Green which wasn't to notable so it wasn't mentioned. The series name was BFTS. 'The BFTS/Current Era '(June 26th 2018-Present) In the afternoon of June 26th Ruben made a series that cemented his success in the OSC. BFTS was a surprise since hi didn't say much about it, but once it came out it got positive reception. Soon the show gained multiple voice actors, more views and more animators. This was also a fairly eventfull era, in between BFTS, shitposts and streams was a drama that sparked between Ruben and user OrangeLeafy, who is rarely brought up seriously now, at one point he told Ruben he should kill himself and acted "immature" (according to various users). He also started a weekend long drama between him and PinkSpongebob35, the youtuber he talked about a year before, PinkSpongebob35 made a video calling Ruben names and using random clips to discredit him. Ruben couldn't really handle it due to family problems and thus started a short drama, both moved away from it, and both regret starting. There was another minor drama between him and Jelly On Toast, due to numerous videos he made on Ruben. Ruben also stopped looking up to SuperMarioLogan due to him dissrespecting the viewers of his channel. Ruben also brought back Yellow and Green after 3 years. He also debated on bringing Toy Adventure back. The voice actress for the character Instagram also quit do to personal reasons and Ruben started looking for a voice actor or actress. The rest was the same as before, shitposts, streams, shoutouts and many more. Ruben also started getting more art oriented and started a series called BFTEFMLOLXD2019 which is a joke, but probbably wont continue. This year Ruben's bird passed away, but among the good things, Ruben asked his fans if Object Forces should be a thing and eventually went through with it, but with a smaller cast, with some characters being completely cut out and introducing some new characters. There was another joke video about Object Forces too. Ruben is currently in the osc and his switch friend code is 4988-4491-1496. Category:Voice Actors Category:Animators Category:Script Writers